1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print manager method and system for copying machines in a network with improved communication functions, and more particularly, to the remote control of such copying machines.
2. Discussion of Background
A network system consisting of a number of workstations or personal computers and a number of digital multi-function copying machines (i.e., copying machines which typically combine a copier function, a facsimile function, a printer function, and a scanner function) is known in the art.
Users print out documents produced at their local workstations or personal computers on copying machines connected to the network. When a user wants to print out documents, he/she must walk down to the copying machine and change the mode on an operation panel to "PRINTING MODE." Because the multi-function copying machine not only has a printer function, but also has other functions as explained above, it is necessary to first change the mode. Next, the user sets up or programs other parameters of the machine. For example, the user may have to specify the size of the paper trays included in the machine, how many pages the tray holds, the status of a sorting device, and so on. Then the user has to select the best available machine that the user wants, and the user also has to check whether or not the machine is operational. Finally, the user goes back to his workstation and prints the document or documents. After the documents have printed, the user must walk down to the copying machine to pick up the documents and to change the mode to the original mode of operation. This process takes much time, especially on networks which cover a wide area with each workstation located at a great distance from the copying machine.